list
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Berandal, kriminal, tapi spesial. —drabble. AoMomo!preschool.


tapi pertemuannya dengan helai-helai merah muda dan senyum yang kelewat cantik itu memang cuma kebetulan— atau takdir?

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

Daiki adalah yang paling berandal dalam daftar cowok ganteng di kelas Satsuki. Sudah berkali-kali ia membolos dan ditemukan di lapangan basket sekolah, seenaknya sendiri. Satsuki tidak habis pikir _apa_ yang menarik dari basket sampai ada cowok bodoh yang tergila-gila dengan olahraga satu itu.

Daiki bukan nomor satu di kelas, sama sekali bukan. Nilainya begitu jatuh sampai Satsuki mengira otaknya cuma separuh. Daiki bukan mereka yang menenteng tas dengan isi lengkap, seperti yang siswa normal lainnya lakukan. Daiki punya satu tas biru bulukan yang selalu ringan, soalnya isinya cuma seeksemplar majalah Mai-chan keluaran terbaru. Belakangan Satsuki baru tahu isi majalah itu _apa,_ setelah hari-harinya dihabiskan memata-matai cowok itu.

Mata-mata?

Oke, begini. Satsuki, yang normal, mana punya urusan dengan berandalan macam Daiki. Tapi, Satsuki, sekali lagi yang normal, punya kadar penasaran yang tinggi dalam benaknya— dan kadang-kadang keterlaluan tingginya. Misalnya, sewaktu ulangan Sejarah Jepang dan bangku Daiki kosong lagi, Satsuki beranjak minta izin ke kamar mandi. Sebagai catatan, dia punya senyum manis dan lidah sopan.

"Aomine- _kun_?"

.

 **list**

© GinevraPutri

.

Satsuki butuh sepuluh menit untuk berjalan dari kelas ke lapangan basket, tapi ia mencapainya dengan empat— dan kehabisan napas.

"Siapa?"

Bola itu dilempar asal-asalan ke arah _ring_ ketika Daiki mengangkat alis ke arah Satsuki, bertanya-tanya.

Satsuki baru akan membuka mulut waktu bolanya masuk.

 _DAN COWOK NEKAT INI BAHKAN NGGAK NGELIHAT BOLANYA WAKTU DIA NGELEMPAR._

Daiki memutar mata. "Iya, aku tahu. Bolanya masuk. Aneh, kan? Padahal aku nggak ngelihat pas _ngeshoot._ "

Satsuki menelan ludah.

"Dan, nggak, aku bukan cenayang. Kamu kayak buku yang gampang ditebak isinya dari kovernya."

" _A-ano—_ "

"Dari mana kamu tahu namaku?"

Pertanyaan _bagus_. Dari mana Satsuki tahu namanya padahal mereka sekelas, dengan bangku cuma berjarak beberapa meter, dan wali kelas yang mengabsen tiap pagi?

Aomine Daiki pasti benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apa pun.

Selain _basketnya._

"Kita teman sekelas."

"Itu nggak menjelaskan apa-apa."

"Itu menjelaskan dari mana aku tahu namamu."

"Tapi nggak menjelaskan kenapa kamu ngikutin aku ke sini padahal ada ulangan sekarang."

 _Crap._ Kesimpulan: dia bodoh, tapi pintar kalau urusan kayak gini. Apalagi melawan Satsuki yang setengah mati salah tingkah— tapi, nggak, Satsuki nggak _terpesona_.

Lupakan.

"Aku nggak ngikutin kamu."

"Aku tahu caranya berbohong." Daiki mengejar bolanya lagi. "Kamu lari kayak kesetanan dari arah gedung."

Satsuki memerah. "Kalau tahu ada ulangan, kenapa malah bolos?"

Daiki menghela napas. "Aku nggak suka orang lain ikut campur urusanku."

"Momoi Satsuki."

"Apa?"

"Namaku Momoi Satsuki, dan kupikir kamu harus tahu nama seseorang yang akan terus mencampuri urusanmu ke depannya."

"Dan kenapa kamu kelihatan punya banyak sekali waktu untuk menggangguku?"

"Aku penasaran." Sesederhana itu, "Aku penasaran soal satu-satunya berandal yang masuk daftar cowok ganteng di kelas."

"Daftar _apa?_ "

Satsuki mengerjap. SIAL, DIA KECEPLOSAN!

"Pokoknya aku bakal mengawasimu," ia berkeras, mengalihkan topik, "awas saja ya, _Dai-chan."_

.

Esoknya, Satsuki menguntit Daiki dari pagi sampai petang.

.

Daiki tidak pernah keberatan, bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian— dan basket tetap menjadi alasan pertemuannya dengan Satsuki.

Entah kebetulan, entah takdir— tapi Daiki tidak sebodoh itu untuk menolak kehadiran si nomor satu dalam daftar cewek cantik di kelas.

Dan, _ya_ , dia juga punya daftar.

.

 **fin.**

.

a/n: drabble apa ini sih wkwk. nekat _publish_ ya gini nih. maaf ya buat yang dapet notif :3 (dan pls untuk kepentingan cerita daiki-nya ganteng, oke?)

yang sedang mengelak dari kata hiatus,

GP.


End file.
